The Summit
by TouGod
Summary: Harry discovers a power in him during a fight with Voldemort. He is sent to a special school for his safety and to learn to control this power. While he is there, an old friend ends up ther as well. Elements, battles, and lots of fun.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but what I create. I got the permission from the author of the original story to re-work it with my ideas and touch. The original story was by OrionTheHunter and was called 'Sent Away.'

* * *

Harry looked around the room he was in. It was a very plain room, nothing that wasn't needed was there. Plain white walls surrounded a bed, a bookcase full of books, a comfy looking chair, and a dresser with a mirror on top. The floor was wooden and a balcony overlooked the side of the mountain the complex was on. The view was spectacular, this mountain being the tallest in the region, giving Harry a unobstructed view of every mountain and valley for miles. 

Harry stood on the balcony as his thoughts carried him back to the events that led him to this place.

It had been the day after Harry got back from his fifth year at Hogwarts. His 'family' had failed to pick him up at the train station, which had led the Order to go to #4 Privet Drive with Harry. The first thing they found was that the wards around the house had been completely destroyed and that there was now anti-apperation and anti-portkey wards in place, as well as a few wards no one could identify.

"Welcome, my friends," hissed a very familiar voice. A man wearing black robes strolled out of the house, followed closely by three people suspended in the air. "I managed to keep myself busy entertaining my hosts while I waited for you to show up."

Harry looked at his Aunt and Uncle and noticed a glazed look in their eyes and drool was coming from their mouths. It looked as if someone had fried their brains, not to mention that they were covered with many small cuts and bruises. Harry tore his eyes away and looked at his cousin. Dudley looked fine physically, but he saw a pain in his eyes that showed that he hadn't been spared in anyway. He had some blood on him, but there were no cuts on him so it couldn't have been his.

"What have you done to them?" demanded Harry as he was restrained by Remus and Tonks.

"I haven't done that much to them, but I'm afraid that my friends could pass up the opportunity to teach these Muggles some manners," Voldemort said with a cruel laugh. After he said that, ten Death Eaters came out of the house, their wands leveled at the Order members. "Your dear Aunt and Uncle have been shown new levels of pain, but their weak minds could handle the strain of the Cruiatus curse and stopped screaming shortly after being put under the curse. Thus, my dear Death Eaters had to find new ways of inflicting pain on them."

Voldemort then walked over to Dudley. "This boy walked in on us torturing his parents, so we felt it unfair to let his parents recieve all the pain and let their son be spared," he said as he stroked Dudley's cheek softly, his red eyes glinting evilly. "I myself showed him exactly what he had missed with some creative spellwork. We were about to give him some rounds of the Cruciatus curse when you all arrived."

"You're going to pay!" shouted Harry as he broke free of Remus and Tonks and ran forward, a red magical aura springing up around him as he was filled with such a complete hatred of the being in front of him. He used the pain his scar was sending to further fuel his power as he jumped completely over the first wave of Death Eaters that moved forward to protect their Lord.

"Get them!" shouted Remus as he followed Harry's lead and pulled his wand out, letting several hexs fly.

The six members of the Order that had come along with them pulled their wands out and the battle was on. Harry was moving faster than ever, his magic flowing through him in such a way that was indescribable. He felt complete for the first time ever, like he had just found a long lost piece of his soul. Plus, the look on Voldemort's face was priceless as Harry pulled his right hand back and an orb of red flames appeared. Harry flung the flames towards Voldemort and the ground shook at the force of the explosion. Voldemort had protected himself with his magic, but the look on his face showed just how powerful the blast had been, plus the fact that he was surrounded by a five foot trench two feet deep.

"Impossible," was all he could mutter before Harry was upon him, fists flying, his wand forgotten. Voldemort was pushed onto the defensive for the first time in twenty years, and it was taking all his skill to avoid the angry Potter.

Inside Harry's mind, a change was taking place that went down to his very soul. The power that the Dark Lord knew not had awoken and was changing Harry's body and magic. Through the course of the fight, Harry's malnutrition and under-development was taken care of, giving him a height of 5'11" and much more muscle than before. But far more importantly, his magic was changed from that of a child's to something more. A normal wizard's magic was like the light from a flashlight, but Harry's magic had changed so that it was more like a laser five feet wide.

However, Harry's body had forced the change and it wasn't ready for it. His body was tearing apart and burning up from the inside, causing his aura to burn hotter and blood to pour from his eyes, mouth, and ears. However, Harry no longer cared about anything but destroying Voldemort, even at the cost of his own life. Spells and curses struck his body, but he ignored them in favor of continuing his attack on Voldemort. Flames were his weapon of choice and they shot from his hands in such force that Voldemort had to focus all his magic into his shield protecting him.

Meanwhile, the fight taking place around them was going in favor of the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters were too surprised by Harry's attack and power that their force had been desimated to the point that only two Death Eaters were still fighting, the others having been knocked out or bound with magical ropes. Soon, the two Death Eaters were stunned and bound with the others, allowing the Order to watch the fight between Harry and Voldemort.

"Harry's winning!" exclaimed one of the Order excitedly.

"No, he's not," rebuked Remus softly as he watched Harry carefully. "He can't handle his power and it's killing him."

The others gasped and watched carefully as Harry's power faltered for just a second, but it was enough for Voldemort. He sent out a burst of magic that sent Harry flying into his Uncle's car, crashing through the door painfully.

"Did you think that a mere child could kill me?" gloated Voldemort as he prepared to escape. The fight had taken more out of him than he would like to admit. He reached out with his senses and found that all the wards had fallen.

"He's not dead, Tom. You have not won yet," came a wise voice from behind Voldemort.

"Dumbledore!" shouted Tonks excitedly.

"If he's not dead yet, he soon will be. His body couldn't handle the power he was using, even I could tell that," Voldemort said coldly. "He'll be dead within the hour."

"Don't count on it, bastard," protested a weak voice from the destroyed car. Harry stumbled as he made his way from the wreckage. He was caught by Remus before he could fall to the ground. "I'll live, if only to piss you off."

"Easy, Harry," Remus said softly as he looped Harry's arm over his shoulder. "Don't aggravate your condition."

"We'll see, brat," Voldemort said with a sneer as he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Harry gasped as a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw the man who ran the place Harry was in. His name was Joseph Mortimer, and he had been alive for over three hundred years. You wouldn't guess it though, as his face looked that of a forty or fifty-year-old. His hair was pure white and his face was lightly lined with wrinkles and stress lines. He excluded an aura of power that you could feel tingling across your skin. 

Harry had been sent there after he had healed enough to travel. He was somewhere in the mountains of Tibet, that much Harry knew, but what he didn't know was why exactly he was there. He figured it had something to do with keeping him safe from Voldemort and controlling his new power.

"Hey, Joseph," Harry said softly as he turned around to face the man. "What's up?"

"I have finished talking with your Headmaster and he is ready to leave. If you wish to say good-bye, now is your chance," Joseph said serenely. He watched as the boy before him nodded and left to go find Dumbledore. Never in all his years had he felt such power and potential as he had felt in that boy. It was a miracle that the by had survived the awakening of his power, some didn't. Joseph headed for his quarters to ponder the future of one Harry Potter.

* * *

Okay, don't panic, it's just a prologue. I'll have much more in the next chapter. 

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light my incense. (Sandalwood)


	2. Chapter 2

You know the drill.

Anything in _italics_ is either a thought or a flashback.

A young man, about seventeen, did a few stretching exercises before sitting down to meditate. He wore a black cloak overtop a red shirt with a black dragonhide jacket and loose black pants. He had black bracers made from basilisk hide that extended into black fingerless gloves. His muscles were extremely well defined, but he was not bulky like a weightlifter, more like a gymnast. He had his black hair cut short so that it was naturally spiky, and he had an aura of power that surrounded him. This man's name was Harry Potter, a student of a place known only as the Summit.

Harry leaned back against a tree as he watched the clouds floated by both above and below him. This was his favorite spot on the whole mountain to just relax as not many people came to this spot, it was so remote. Fortunately, one of the things he had brought with him was his broom, and that made it easy to get to this spot, high up on the mountain. He had been at The Summit for two years now, having learned a lot about himself and his powers. Apparently, he was what was known as a Battle Mage. Battle Mages had control over the elements and used those abilities to utterly crush their enemies. They were rare enough, but they were rarer still because they had all gone into hiding because of the fear their power created in the public eye. They had retreated from the world, building this complex high in the mountains of Tibet, hidden by means of the most powerful wards in existence.

"Harry, you up there?" called Joseph from down below Harry's hideout. He could have easily levitated himself up, but didn't want to risk surprising Harry. The last person to surprise Harry had ended up with third-degree burns and hair that stood on end for a month. Harry had reacted and layered two elements together, fire and lightning, a very powerful but unstable combination.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" Harry called down, not even bothering to move. He used his magic to make sure that his voice reached its target.

"There's someone at the Summit that I think you would like to see," Joseph said mysteriously.

Harry sighed as he stood up and grabbed his broom, before heading to the edge of the little cliff. His spot was basically an island on the mountain. The sides were sheared straight down, with no hand holds, making climbing impossible without magic. Harry mounted his room and floated down the thirty feet to his Master. He looked forward to the day when he learned how to fly using the Air element. The two men walked back to the complex, using the time to talk about Harry's schedule. Apparently, a new student was coming to the Summit and Harry was going to help them learn the ropes.

Harry sighed as he straightened his cloak and adjusted his bracers before opening the door to where the new student was waiting. The person he saw shocked him to his core.

"Ginny?" he exclaimed in surprise. The last time he had seen her, they hadn't said much in the way of good-bye. He had been upset about Sirius's death, and she was still recovering from the fight with the Death Eaters. He noted with interest that she had grown quite a bit since he had last seen her.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said with a small smile. She had hoped that she would see him here. When she had been told she would placed somewhere Voldemort would never find her, she knew that Harry had been sent to the same place.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

"I believe I can answer that, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice said from the other side of the room. He looked as if he had aged twenty years in the last two, deep lines adorning his face. "Voldemort has been searching for you these last two years to no success; however he found out that the Weasley's are very close to you. He also found out about the bond you have with Miss Weasley here."

"What bond are you talking about?" Harry asked curiously. He had been trained in many subjects, one of them being bonds.

"The bond I am referring to is the life-debt from when you saved her from the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore told them both, sitting down in a chair. He had been feeling his age recently. "Fortunately, when Voldemort attempted to kidnap Miss Weasley, the Weasley clan was having a family get together and the ten Death Eaters were no match for eight angry Weasleys. However, it was clear that they were trying for Miss Weasley."

"I see. So she is here for her safety?" Harry said as he tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying. It was quite difficult as Ginny had grown quite a bit during the last two years and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes off her.

"Actually, she is here for training as well," Dumbledore told Harry, his eyes twinkling. "During the battle, Miss Weasley created a barrier around Bill that stopped the Cruciatus curse. As you know, that is almost impossible."

"The power of the Cruciatus curse allows it to easily destroy all known energy barriers intended to deflect magic. The hatred used to fuel it gives it incredible power. It is also based on soul magic, which supercedes most magic," Harry said calmly. He had done a lot of research into the three Unforgivable curses. "I only know of one person that knows the spell that allows a person to block a spell like the Cruciatus curse, and that person…"

"Is here at the Summit," Dumbledore finished. "We have found that Miss Weasley has powers previously thought lost, very similar to yours. She has the potential to become an Enchantress. There is one born every generation, as you well know."

Harry gave Ginny an appraising look, using the abilities he had uncovered while at the Summit to determine if Dumbledore was off his rocker or not. He focused his magic and looked at her aura.

'I'll be damned,' Harry thought as he looked at her aura. 'He's telling the truth. Her aura is very similar to Eliza's."

Harry turned back to Dumbledore, ignoring the fact that Ginny was blushing wildly from his close inspection of her aura. "I see what you mean, the aura doesn't lie. So she will be training with Eliza, can't say I envy her. I've trained briefly with Eliza and I don't intend to do so again. Ginny will be a powerful being once her training is complete."

"She's also your charge," Joseph said from behind Harry; however Harry had already sensed him so he didn't jump in shock like Joseph wanted.

Harry turned slowly to face his Master. "Care to explain that one?"

"I merely feel that the two of you could learn a lot from each other. She will be in the room across from you," Joseph said with a small smile. Though there weren't very many people at the Summit, Harry didn't talk or hang out with anyone who wasn't one of his teachers and was in danger of becoming isolated and sinking into a depression. Hopefully young Ginny would break the shell Harry had put up around himself.

Harry mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'meddling old men.' He took a deep breath, before letting it out along with his growing tension. He had a sneaky feeling they were trying to set him up with Ginny. Making her his charge wasn't that bad, he was the older student, but coupling that with giving her the room across from him was a little too much.

"Come on, Ginny. Let's go get your uniform and get you set up here," Harry said with another sigh as he opened the far door and waited for her to follow him. Ginny took one last look at Dumbledore before following Harry.

"Are you certain about this?" Joseph asked as he watched the two teens walk out of the room. He had caught a dirty look from Harry and knew that Harry at least suspected something was up.

"The two of them are the chosen pair of their generation, that much I know. At any rate, both of them are being hunted by Voldemort, so at the very least, we are keeping them safe and teaching them to use their gifts," Dumbledore said softly. "I want Harry to be happy, but to be perfectly honest, I'm not sure how to do that. He has been through so much; there are deep scars there that not many people can understand. Miss Weasley is one of those that can understand as she has similar scars."

"I understand, but I'm worried that Harry will fight whatever he feels for the girl. He can be very stubborn when he wants to be," Joseph said with a chuckle.

"Very true," Dumbledore agreed wryly. "I suppose the only thing we can do now is see how things turn out."

"I agree. Are you going to wait for her like you did with Harry?" asked Joseph curiously.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. I have things to attend to at Hogwarts and I have already said good-bye to Miss Weasley," Dumbledore replied with a sigh as he stood up. He walked over to a balcony where a beautiful red and gold phoenix was waiting. "Come, Fawkes, let's go." The phoenix rose into the air and Dumbledore grabbed hold of one of the tail feathers, rising with the bird. They both disappeared in a flash of flames.

Joseph stood there, looking over the valley before he turned and walked from the room.

(Five Years Later)

Harry yawned as he stretched and looked to his right where his wife lay sleeping, using him as a pillow. A lot had happened during the last five years. One of the biggest things that happened was him falling in love with Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter. He had fought it at first, his stubborn attitude refusing to acknowledge his feelings. He had managed to ignore his feelings for two-and-a-half years before something happened to change his mind.

They had been working together on researching the best wards for securing one's home when he finally realized that he had feelings for his best friend's sister, though by then she was also one of his best friends. He had looked at her to ask a question, but instead he had been mesmerized by how her hair reflected the candlelight. He had been staring for five minutes before she had said something to him to shake him out of his stupor. He had spent a further month trying to deny his feelings, but he finally had to admit what his heart was telling him.

A movement at his side shook him from his thoughts as Ginny woke up. He looked down at her and gave her a soft smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Harry said as he caught her lips with a kiss.

"Good morning, what's up?" she asked as she noticed his serious expression.

"I've just been thinking."

"That explains the smoke," she said cheekily.

"I resent that," Harry said with mock indignation before his face softened. "I was thinking about when I finally figured out how special you are to me."

"I remember that day," Ginny said as she snuggled closer to him. She had actually been the one to make the first move.

Enchantresses have the ability to weave magic like a piece of fabric, making it possible to create things that had never before existed or to take apart even the most powerful spells with ease. They even have an obscure language that they speak to use some of their abilities. They have been known to cause problems throughout history by using their charming abilities to change the world and cause chaos. They never fight directly, always in the shadows, using their abilities to protect themselves.

_Ginny had been going through her Enchantress book, looking for something to help her with a small problem: the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. She had been trying for a long time to get him to notice her, but nothing seemed to work. She was finally going to see if he had any feelings for her at all beyond friendship. Her eyes lit up as she came across something that would work. Against someone as strong as Harry, her normal techniques would be useless, but if she used something different, he wouldn't have any defenses…she hoped._

_She cast the spell that she had come across before entering Harry's study where he was pouring over an ancient tome that Joseph had given him to study. The spell would make anyone she made eye contact with extremely susceptible to her suggestions made in the Enchantress language. She crossed her fingers and made her way through the messy room to where Harry was sitting._

"_Harry?" she called to get his attention._

"_Yeah, Gin?" he said as he turned to look at her._

_Sending a silent prayer to whatever deity was watching, she switched to the Enchantress language. /Kiss me/_

_Harry stood up and ran his hand across her cheek before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss that slowly deepened. They finally broke apart for air, both of them grinning widely._

"_Wow," Ginny said softly._

"_My thoughts exactly," Harry agreed._

"_Harry?" Ginny asked in surprise, he was still supposed to be charmed. She looked deeply into his eyes, expecting to see a sort of glazed look in them. Instead, she found a mischievous look in them and a slight twinkle._

"_Didn't Eliza tell you that we Mages are immune to the Enchantress language?" he asked with a small laugh._

"_Then why'd you kiss me?" she asked with hope in her eyes._

"_Because I've been looking for a way to tell you how I feel for three months now. I've fallen hard for you and I've wanted to kiss you now for a long time," Harry told her softly._

_Ginny smiled with tears in her eyes. She had been dreaming of him saying that to her for years, but him actually saying it was so much better. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss._

"So, are you going to practice your summoning abilities today, love?" Harry asked her hopefully. Two years into her training, they had found that she possessed the gift to summon demons and other creatures of the planes. It was a very rare ability that required extreme amounts of mental control and discipline in order to control such dangerous beings.

"Are you that anxious to kill something?" Ginny asked with a laugh. When he nodded eagerly, she got a mischievous look to her eyes. "But there's something I'd rather do with you that requires staying in bed and lots of moaning."

Harry took one look in her eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine. He loved the way she made him feel when she looked at him like that. He leaned down and kissed her with so much passion that it made her toes curl.

They didn't leave the room for a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Ginny, you've been here a long time," Joseph said later on that day. He had called the two of them to his study. "You've come far in learning your powers, but there is still much you have to learn."

Harry got the distinct feeling that Joseph was leading up to something big. Next to him, Ginny had the same feeling as Harry.

"I have been informed by Dumbledore that Voldemort is going to make his move against the Ministry of Magic in one week. I feel that it is time for you to finish this whole conflict. You have spent the last three years destroying his horcruxes so that he will actually die when you destroy his body. Now is the time to strike!"

Harry nodded in agreement. He had been checking in on Voldemort every now and then through their link, making sure that he didn't know where they were and that he was not aware that his horcruxes were destroyed. Joseph was right in saying that now was the best time to strike Voldemort before he could create more horcruxes or destroy anymore families.

"When do we leave?" Harry asked firmly.

"Tonight."

Harry nodded and stood up, Ginny doing the same. "Then we should get ready."

"Oh, Harry, one more thing," Joseph said before they could leave. They turned around to face him. "No one knows that you two are married, so be careful."

Harry nodded before leaving with Ginny next to him. They had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hahahaha!" laughed Voldemort evilly as his forces assaulted the Ministry of Magic. The atrium was filled with his Death Eaters and the bodies of those who had fallen in the first wave of his attack. "Is this the best you can do, Dumbledore?"

The Order of the Phoenix was holed up with the Ministry forces, trying to keep the Death Eaters from advancing. Dumbledore himself was leading the resistance, firing spells and curses faster than could be followed. However, it wasn't enough and they were slowly being overwhelmed.

"Where is your precious savior now? Where is Harry Potter?" Voldemort mocked. "He's dead! That's where he is!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Tom," said a confident voice from behind Voldemort.

Voldemort whirled around to face the person who had managed to sneak up on him. He stepped back in shock at who he saw. The man was about 6'2" and was extremely well muscled. He wore a black dragonhide cloak with a red shirt and black pants underneath and he carried a staff made from a silver-colored wood. However, his most striking features were his emerald green eyes and a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

"Potter!" he hissed in anger. "I thought you were dead. You should be dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Tommy boy, but like I told you before, I'll live if only to piss you off," Harry said with a smirk. Ginny stood next to him, scanning the protections that Voldemort had in place. Her eyes narrowed at the amount of spells, wards, and enchantments he had protecting him.

/He's ready for almost anything./ Ginny told Harry softly. /It'll take some time for me to take down all his protections. Buy some time./ Harry nodded and put his staff into sub-space.

"Come on, Tom, let's finish what we started seven years ago," Harry said as he formed a ball of flames above his right hand while a chain of lightning coiled around his left hand which was curled into a fist.

When Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand, he threw the fireball and moved to the left, away from Ginny so that she could start to work on Voldemort. A beam of purple light struck the wall where Harry had been standing, just as Harry's fireball struck where Voldemort was standing. The smoke cleared, revealing Voldemort standing with his wand raised, a circle of black soot around him. He looked around, searching for Harry, when a fist struck him hard in the face, electricity flowing through his body at the impact. Voldemort had enough time to see Harry's smirking face before he disappeared again. Voldemort sent a volley of curses at the area where he had seen Harry, but all he did was hurt and kill some his own troops.

"What's the matter, Tom? Can't hit me?" Harry taunted Voldemort, his voice seeming to come from all around the atrium. By now, everyone had stopped fighting to watch the fight between Harry and Voldemort. "You have no idea what I am now capable of, Tom."

"Stop calling me that!" shouted Voldemort angrily as he fired a slew of spells all around him. He narrowed his eyes as he waited to see what happened.

"Temper, temper, Tommy boy. You don't want to hit your own troops now do you? Oops, too late," Harry said as he dropped his invisibility spell. It was from the Air domain and virtually impossible to detect or counter. He knelt down as Voldemort fired some very nasty Dark curses. He placed his palm on the ground and concentrated. A wall of stone formed in front of him, blocking the next volley of curses and hexes. Harry looked over at Ginny, using his Mage Sight to see through her invisibility spells. She shook her head, indicating that she still wasn't done. He sighed as he knew he had to actually be serious about this. He looked over to where he sensed Dumbledore was standing.

"Are you people idiots? Hit the Death Eaters while they aren't ready!" he shouted, his voice easily carrying across the room. He was pleased to see them recover and start firing stunners and other incapacitating spells.

Harry dove to the side as he felt some spells head at him, barely getting out of the way of an explosion spell, a flesh-rotting curse, and a bone-crushing hex. He formed a ball of water in his right hand and threw it at Voldemort as he landed with a roll. He was instantly moving again, not bothering to watch the results. That was his favorite time-buying spell. It created a water-golem that was frustratingly hard to kill. He would have used his earth-golem, but he really needed some time for what he was planning and his earth-golem was a lot easier to kill than his water-golem. He did a few flips to get some more room and turned to face Voldemort.

Just as he had hoped, Voldemort was busy fighting an opponent that just didn't want to die. Harry cast a rain spell, causing dark clouds to form above the atrium. Everyone was surprised to feel rain start to fall, but it filled Voldemort with dread. He had just managed to put a large hole in the golem when the rain started to fall. From his limited knowledge of golems, a water-golem was impossible to kill as long as it had a source of water to draw from. Indeed, even as he watched the golem was rapidly healing the hole in its chest.

Harry smirked as he saw Voldemort start to sweat. He obviously knew he was fucked if he didn't get rid of the rain. Harry put those thoughts to the side as he started pulling his magic around him, protecting him until he was ready. This spell made it impossible to hurt him, even the Killing curse wouldn't get through this shield. The only downside was that he couldn't move or the spell would fail. Harry went inward, concentrating on his magic core. Though Harry couldn't see it, he knew that the gem on his chest was glowing with a bright white light. The gem had been sort of a graduating present from Joseph. It allowed Harry to use one of the most powerful spells in the world. It was a spell only known by Battle Mages, combining all the elements together along with the life force of the caster. When he was ready, Harry opened his eyes just in time to watch Voldemort cancel the rain spell and kill the golem with one fell swoop. Harry smirked as he saw a nod from Ginny, she was done and had cast the right spells on Voldemort. Voldemort suddenly found himself unable to move or even talk as he saw the Potter brat form a ball of bright white light in front of him.

"Time for you to die, snake face," Harry said as his protection spell failed when he moved. "Just so you know, I've destroyed all your precious Horcruxes so you won't be coming back."  
Voldemort paled as he knew Harry was telling the truth. This was impossible! He wasn't supposed to die! He was the great Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin! He focused his magic and was able to break whatever spell bound him. He heard a faint cry from near the wall and snarled a spell.

Harry watched in shock as Voldemort broke through Ginny's magic and summoned her in front of him.

"Don't even try it, Potter," hissed Voldemort evilly as he put his wand next to Ginny's head. "You cast that spell and I kill the girl."

"Harry, do it."

"Shut up girl or I'll kill you now," Voldemort hissed at her.

Harry narrowed his eyes and he pushed the ball of light up into the air. He then raised his hands up in surrender.

"So, the great Harry Potter gets himself killed because of a woman. How ironic," Voldemort said with a laugh as he prepared to kill the little upstart. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

However, Harry was faster than Voldemort. He leapt to the side, summoning Ginny to him as he did. She flew from his grasp and was caught by Harry.

"Thanks," she said as he set her down gently. "You ready to end this?"

"More than," Harry said as he turned to face the man who had killed his parents.

"Come on, Tom," Harry cried out. "Let's end this whole thing right now!"

Voldemort's only reply was to send a cutting curse at Harry. Harry shook his head as he absently batted the curse away from him with his bare hand.

"You're going to need to do better than that," Harry told him with a sigh.

"Well, how about this?" Voldemort hissed. "_Crucio_!"

Harry thrust his hands forward, creating a shield of golden light in front of him. A flare of white light hit the shield, but went no further. Harry grunted as Voldemort put more power into his curse, making him strengthen his shield in order to keep up. It was a battle of strength and skill.

Dumbledore looked at the stalemate with pride in his eyes. He hoped that James, Lily, and Sirius were watching this. He knew they would be proud of the man Harry had become. He saw Ginny cast something and then walk next to Harry.

Harry was starting to get a little worried. He was putting everything he had into his shield, but it looked like it wouldn't be enough. He was too weak from casting that spell earlier. He was about to let his shield go and dodge out of the way when he felt Ginny's hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head, looking her straight in the eyes, and he suddenly felt a surge of strength as she worked her magic on him. He narrowed his eyes as he remembered exactly why he was fighting. He was fighting for all those who had died already, for those who had not yet been born, and for those who were counting on him to free them from the man in front of him. With a sudden surge of strength, Harry pushed on his shield and sent the curse back at Voldemort.

Voldemort screamed in absolute agony. He had put so much power into the spell, he felt as if he would die from the pain. He quickly stopped the curse, panting from the pain he had been in. He had never felt such pain before. He looked at Harry and saw that he wasn't too much better. He looked absolutely exhausted. With a sudden surge, he realized that victory was at hand. He straightened and brought his wand to bear with a flourish. He smiled as he said the words that would win him this battle.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry looked up as he felt a surge of emotion from the monster in front of him. He had met demons with more humanity in them than Voldemort did. He smiled as he saw Voldemort level his wand at him. Harry quickly summoned to him the ball of light he had created earlier, holding it in front of him like a shield. The beam of green light was absorbed into the ball, causing it to double in size.

"Impossible," Voldemort cried out, echoed by all those watching.

"Thank you for finishing this spell for me, Tom. I couldn't have done it without you," Harry said with a smile serenely. "This spell is both life and death, salvation and damnation, good and evil. It is GAIA'S EMBRACE!" Harry pushed the ball of light forward, causing it to rocket forward towards Voldemort.

Voldemort jumped to the side, barely avoiding the ball. He rose to his feet and leveled his wand at Harry. "Nice try, Potter." Voldemort than Harry didn't look scared at all. Harry just pointed behind Voldemort. Voldemort looked behind him and saw the ball of light heading straight at him. "Oh, shi…"

A massive explosion rocked the atrium, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall to the ground below. A gigantic elemental storm was barely contained within a cyclone of wind, protecting those outside the blast zone and pushing them against the walls. All around the atrium, debris was being flung around, hitting some people who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. When the raging forces finally died down, nothing was left except an eighty foot crater that was as smooth as glass, the heat having been so intense. There were also ice crystals and stone spikes around the outside of the crater.

Mad-Eye Moody limped over to the crater and let out a long whistle of appreciation. "Damn, that had to hurt."

That comment seemed to break the ice, causing everyone to start cheering and celebrating. Harry smiled and fell to his knees, exhausted both physically and magically. Ginny knelt next to him and gave him a firm hug before helping him to his feet. They both turned to face Dumbledore as he walked over to him.

"It's good to see you again, Dumbledore," Harry said weakly. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got something to do."

"Are you sure you should do that now?" Ginny asked uncertainly. She could feel just how exhausted he was and was truly worried.

"Just give me a second," Harry said as he pulled out a potion from his robes. He pulled the top off with his teeth and downed the potion in one go. A blue glow surrounded him and one could see him fill with energy. When the glow died down, Harry stood straight and gave Ginny a hug and a kiss before heading to the elevators, everyone moving out of his way.

"Where is he going?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He's going to free Sirius," Ginny told him before motioning Dumbledore to follow her. She sat down on one of the few surviving benches, indicating that Dumbledore should do the same. "We found out that the Veil was originally used as a sort of Capital punishment device about nine hundred years ago. But then Capital punishment was banned and it was place in storage and forgotten. Then it was rediscovered about one hundred years ago, but no one knew what it was for. The records had been lost to time."

"So, Sirius really is dead," Dumbledore said sadly. He figured Harry was going to retrieve his body, free him so to speak.

"No, he's alive," Ginny said with a smile. She took one look at Dumbledore's face and burst out laughing. He looked dumbstruck. "The Veil was used in conjunction with a device known as the Scale of Hearts. You see, the device was originally from Egypt and it was created over four thousand years ago. Without a soul being judged by the Scale of Hearts, a person is placed in stasis until they can be retrieved. That is what Harry is going to do."

"Amazing," Dumbledore said softly.

Ginny frowned as she thought about the risks involved in retrieving an innocent soul from the Veil.

"Ginny, what is it?" Dumbledore asked curiously, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"What Harry is doing is extremely dangerous. If he isn't careful, he could become trapped in the Veil himself," she told him seriously.

"Wait, he's going into the Veil?" Dumbledore asked in shock.

Harry looked at the device that had taken his godfather from him. Such an innocent looking thing, no one knew the true horror that it held. He narrowed his eyes and cast the necessary spells before straightening his back as walking into the Veil.

So what do you think? Interesting? Please tell me what you think of this story!

Love it? Hate it? Please review. Flames will be used to light me incense. (Sandalwood)


End file.
